


Rent for Two

by BadRomantic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is so done, Alexander and Thomas haunt Aaron, Dictator Burr, Everything else is in character, Gen, Ghosts, If you squint really hard you can see Jamilton, My Ghost Roommates lmao, Play!Thomas, Play!Thomas fits better in this tbh, Suppose to be a funny piece, THIS IS NOT WHAT HE SIGNED UP FOR, yall can suggest ships if you want i dont know if that'll make it more interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: Aaron Burr’s apartment was undoubtedly haunted.





	1. Reality Check

Aaron Burr’s apartment was undoubtedly haunted. He didn’t exactly know how, or even why, but he just knew weird things happened and they only happened to him or at his home. When he was about to take a shower, the water he had left running to warm up would turn off. Spoons would be scattered all over the kitchen floor. Not in any particular order, Burr’s made sure to find any type of shapes or such in the utensils. Sometimes, when he prepared food, he would turn away to grab a bowl and his whole meal would end up on the ground. He's had to eat Kraft's Mac n Cheese for the past month. He doesn't think the taste will wear off his tongue anytime soon.

He was grown up to be a minister by his Grandfather, but because of rebellion instilled in him at a young age, he rejected that chosen life and pursued one of law. He was an undefeated lawyer, proud and humble. He did his best to win his cases, and it paid off. All with hard work and a little wait. But, the life he chose wouldn't help him in this case of poltergeist. His Grandfather was a minister, but he'd rather die than return to him and ask for help. He left proud, he'll stay proud.

Aaron Burr knew he had a problem with being stubborn. He couldn't care less about it.

The weird situations happening at home followed him at work, believe it or not. First, it was pens and papers being flown off his desk in any direction. Next, the printer he was about to refill caught on fire and Burr almost got fired for it if it wasn't for the security cameras capturing the whole moment of the printer kindling up in flames as his back was turned. Aaron had to say that the most tame thing that has happened at work was lights flickering on and off in any given room he was in. He finally had to ask for a week vacation when the lamp he brought from home to work exploded and sliced up his hand and a co-workers shoulder.

So, Aaron sat in his bathroom, on his toilet, re-bandaging his hand. It still stung, but he effectively jerked out every particle of glass from the cuts and cleaned it profusely with alcohol. Aaron ducked his head down to clip the bandage with his k-9 and tear it to tie around his hand. He figured if he changed the bandage every night, it should be alright. 

The sound of metal clanking on the ground caught Burr's attention. He slowly looked up from his hand, rolling his eyes and stood up to walk out and see what was going on. He swears, if there's more than at least five spoons on the ground, he's going to throw a hissy fit. Why spoons? Those are the most ridiculously hard to clean out of all the eating utensils.

"Can you not?" Aaron asked, pausing when he walked into the kitchen and saw about 9 to 11 spoons scattered on the floor.  _Why?_ He thought, taking a slow, deep inhale through his nose and breathed out his mouth. He can handle this. Getting mad at ghosts will probably only make them act out more, and he isn't all too threatening with a bandaged hand and bags under his eyes. "Never-mind." He mumbled, deciding that even if he was talking to them, they wouldn't listen to him anyway.

 _They._ He thought, squinting. _There better not be more than one in this apartment._

He knelt down, starting to pick up the spoons and jumped when he heard the small squeak of his cupboard door opening. He quickly looked back to the sound, blinking in awe as the cupboard opened and a box of Mac n Cheese _flumped_ out and bounced onto the floor.

"I'm not even surprised," Aaron groaned, standing up and tossed the spoons in the sink and grabbed the box, "I'm not eating, quit it. M'not even hungry." He huffed, walking to the cupboard and jumped a couple of times to toss the box back inside. He hid it on the highest cupboard he owned, hopeful that the ghost was as short, if not shorter, than he was. He supposed his hopefulness was childish, Ghost must have some flexibility on manipulating their features. Or maybe the ghost he roommates with was tall. "Spoons..." Aaron mumbled, turning around after shutting the cupboard door. Right, he still had spoons to clean up-

Pain throbbed around the back of his cranium. He dropped on his knees, quickly throwing a hand to hold his head and groaned loudly. That hurt, bad. He rushed to check his hand, relieved to see no blood but worried as to why he was starting to hear muffled murmurs of voices. Soon, the muffled voices were slowly beginning to become clearer and form words...

"Why'd you do that?" Exclaimed a shrill voice, sounding very furious with whomever he was talking to.

"I didn't do it!" Snapped another, sounding just as equally furious.

Aaron moaned quietly in pain, forcing himself to look up and tensed at the realization that two people stood before him. One was tall, incredibly lanky and had playful features that were masked by frustration and irritation. His eyebrows were furrowed down, one clipped around the end as though he was sliced, and his lips were pulled down into a deep frown. The other one, much shorter than the tallest, had tired features. Like he hasn't slept- Burr could sympathize. He looked brightened, livid by anger and possibly thriving to blame whoever the other man was.

"Then what did it, Jefferson?" Snarled the shorter male, green coat popping behind him as he bounced at the last word.

"Dunno."  _Jefferson_ responded nonchalantly, holding a grim face for a second before breaking into a wide, playful grin, "Or do I?"

"God!" The man yelled, causing Aaron's ears to pop.

"I'm losing it." Aaron decided, slowly sitting back on his heels and took slow breathes in. Does his family have schizophrenia? He looked around for his phone, wondering if he could do a quick call to his doctor to find history on either his mother or father's side of the family. Maybe he'd even call Sally-

"Look, you and you're pasta obsession fucked him up." 

"You threw spoons."

"I-"  _"Shut up."_ Aaron cut in, hoping that if this was an illusion, he could control it. He held a lengthly stare with both the men, forcing himself on his feet and quickly brushed himself off, forcing himself to turn away. Where did he set his phone?

"He can hear us." Jefferson started.

"I can see that- hey, hey don't move that looked like it hurt," 

Aaron snapped his eyes at the man as he approached, wincing away when he reached to grab his arm. Aaron stumbled backwards, hitting his lower back against the curb of the counter. The man saw his opportunity and rushed to pin him against said counter, hands planting on either side of his body and eyes scanning him with the agility of a computer and knowledge of a lifetime. Aaron swallowed thickly, turning away when the guy leaned to close and locked his eyes on the ground.

"Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming," Aaron mumbled to himself, willing himself to believe it. He was dreaming. Whatever hit him on the heat hit him hard enough to knock out into some dream world.

"I don't think you're dreaming," Jefferson hummed cheerfully, still a few feet from them.

"Stop," Aaron snapped his eyes at Jefferson, then to the man who still had yet to be named and studied him right back. He was about his height, if anything a few inches taller, and with him being so close, Aaron could pick up the deepness of his blue eyes and the realness of the slight wrinkles on his face. He was young, aged by work, most likely. Aaron shifted, tensing up and wondered that if he touched him, would his hand actually feel something there?

"You can see us." The man said in awe, eyes rounding in excitement.

"Interestingly so..." Aaron said back, still trying to understand what was happening. Where did these two men even  _come_ from? His mind? Outside the apartment? Have they always been there?

"You've never been able to see us before." The man continued, glancing back at Jefferson as though to prove a point and looked back.

"Whatever hit him, hit him hard enough to knock something into him." Jefferson hummed, finally approaching.

"Can you let me go now?" Burr asked, unsure of how to deal with the situation.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The man asked, ignoring his question and raised up a hand, holding three fingers up.

"Three- who are you?" Aaron asked, jumping at the bark of laughter Jefferson had given and looked over.

He looked proud, a smirk lightening up his features and showing off a smile that Aaron suspected would make anybody's knees weak. He was a lot more resilient, however, so he instead straightened himself up and scanned Jefferson to try and pick out key features. Once done analyzing, which only took about a few seconds, he slowly looked back to the man in front of him to check out any key features on him. He looked livid. His eyebrows were furrowed and his fists were clenching- like he was holding himself back on punching Burr to oblivion. "Go on, Hamilton, tell the nice gentlemen who you are. School has obviously skip your section of history- _oops,_  I forgot, you've made none."

"Thomas Jefferson," Aaron mumbled quietly, eyeing the man and slowly dragged his eyes to  _Hamilton,_ "Alexander Hamilton."

"He knows me!" Alexander shot back angrily, snapping his eyes to Thomas.

 _I'm going insane,_ Aaron thought, horror settling in the pit of his stomach, _I'm imagining famous historic characters._

"After I hinted," Thomas scoffed, putting his hands on his hips and grinned.

"I will-" "Excuse me?" Aaron broke into Alexander's dialogue, pausing when their attention was back on him in seconds. Alexander backed off, settling his hands to his sides and straightened.

"Yeah?" Alexander asked, like he was having a natural conversation.

"... I'm so utterly lost." Aaron whispered, looking away and winced when he felt his sliced hand get pressed into wrong. He quickly lifted it off the counter, looking at the bandages and then back at Alexander when he made a hiss in the back of his throat. Instead of peeved, like he originally looked, Alexander looked guilty. As though _he_ did this to him. Aaron mocked the idea for a small moment, but paused and glanced back at his bandages and to Alexander.

"You did this?" He started, slowly feeling anger bubble up in his gut. Was he the one making his time at work a  _hell?_

"I-" Alexander broke off, glancing aside, than back at Aaron, "The light looked a little bright, so I was just-" "You did!" Aaron exclaimed, shoulders dropping and eyebrows furrowing down. "What the hell, dude?"

"Dude." Thomas mocked, smirking.

"Jefferson flicks on and off the lights!" Alexander bursted out like a child, quickly pointing. As if that would-  _Hey wait a second_ -

"Okay, who lit the printer on fire?" Aaron snapped his eyes between the two. Thomas and Alexander quickly shared a glance and looked away, remaining silent. Great, now the people who Aaron imagined won't even talk to him.

"Alright," He breathed in and out, forcing himself to calm down. He's going to handle this situation like one he would with a child, "May I please know who's been following me to work and who hasn't?"

"I have," Alexander said, a little too proudly for the current predicament, "Thomas follows sometimes when he wants."

"When you look cute." Thomas winked, but the flirt did little effect to Aaron. He raised his uncut hand to his head, rubbing gently to think better through the haze of a working migraine.

"Burr, if it would-" "Lemme think." Aaron paused him, staring at the ground.

"You can think while I talk." Alexander snarked, frowning.

"Nobody can think when you talk." Thomas scoffed.

Aaron made a noise in the back of his throat, hiding his face in his hands and shook his head frantically. He's suppose to be normal, that's all he wants. A normal guy, normal Lawyer job. "I don't wanna be here." He mumbled.

"You wanna sit in your bedroom?" Alexander asked, followed by a whistle from Jefferson. Aaron groaned, dropping his hands to watch Alexander whip around on the man and start chewing him out for being inappropriate during a serious time. He refuses to let this become his new reality.


	2. Tree's aren't really mysterious

Aaron sat on his bed, hunched over with his hands together, resting his chin on his fingers and watched the two men go back and forth- The conversation was lost on Aaron now. At first, he could keep up because it was about current politics, than it went to their problematic issues of home life, and finally stopped at something about... clothes... He dropped his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to focus. If this was an illusion, it was a good one. It was almost like he was actually in the room with two arguing people.

"I want to sleep." Aaron whispered to himself.

"Then sleep." Snarked Alexander. Aaron looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows, "That's a little difficult with the current situation."

"Yeah, you're making this awkward, Hamilton." Thomas sniffed, crossing his arms and looked away, nose tilted up snottily.

"I'm making this awkward?" Alexander exclaimed in disbelief.

"Glad we agree." Jefferson smirked.

"Shut up!" Aaron hissed, rolling his eyes and dropped himself back on his bed. "I'm still not understanding why I'm seeing you."

"Me either," Alexander chirped at him.

"This is obviously fake," Aaron spoke to himself, deciding to ignore the two, but as he thought, something thumped him against the arm. He hissed in pain, quickly looking to what had hit him and blinked in surprise to see his phone.

"We aren't fake." Thomas's voice coaxed him to drag his eyes over and stare at him, taking from his facial expression that he was a little offended to have been called fictional and slightly proud to have drawn Aaron's attention so quickly, "If we were, that phone wouldn't have hurt as bad, would it?"

"You could have just lightly tossed it!" Aaron said, irritation boiling in his stomach. 

"So are we real?" Thomas inquired playfully, smiling.

"No, but I know you're childish." Aaron mumbled back, rubbing his arm to brush aside the throb and glanced aside.

"We're obviously real, how else would that stuff that's been happening happen to you?" Alexander suggested, shrugging, than paused and gave a sheepish frown, "Sorry 'bout that, by the way."

"I'm not." Jefferson huffed.

"... Which one of you has been forcing me to eat Mac n Cheese for the past month?" Aaron asked, glancing between them and locked eyes on Thomas when Alexander pointed frantically.

"What? It's good!" Jefferson said, looking slightly offended at being called out. 

"For one day a week, not _every_ day." Aaron huffed, crossing his arms.

"Haven't heard you complain," Thomas sniffed.

"Out-loud," Aaron mumbled.

"See? Nobody in this house but yourself likes Mac n Cheese." Alexander huffed pointedly.

"Nobody in this house is going to bump down from three to one in about ten minutes," Aaron threatened, standing up from the bed and popped his hip, tilting his head up to show dominance. He refuses to let them live with him any longer, especially now that he can communicate with them. Aaron took in their faces when they realized what he said; Alexander turned paler than he already was and Thomas tensed, eyes rounding and jaw shifting as though he was trying to compose a rebuttal to his announcement.

"You can't do that," Alexander started.

"Yeah, I can," Aaron snarked, looking away uncharitably. He's knew this unsympathetic-ness came from his grandfather and due to his morals, he only used it in cases. However, for this specific situation, he figured being uncharitable was the best benefit, "You've both made a good portion of this year a hell, and you haven't even paid _rent._ You're just freeloaders,"

"Freeloaders who both come from vital historical moments, one highly intelligent and the other... eh, he's pretty," Jefferson scoffed, giving a disgusted glance at Alexander, who bristled and snapped a glare on him.

"Highly intelligent," Aaron repeated, not mockingly but considerately. Thomas Jefferson  _was_ crazy smart, but Aaron didn't understand where he was going with this. Aaron was intelligent himself, he didn't need specific help with anything. He felt a bitterness coil in his chest at the idea of needing help, quickly shaking it off and tilted his head, "You're going somewhere with this?"

"We can help, besides, if you want rent I'm sure Hamilton can pay with... well, what he's paid with before," Jefferson trailed off, deliberately looking away from Alexander and gave an all-knowing smirk. Alexander turned red with either anger or embarrassment and whirled to face Thomas, stomping his foot and gritted his teeth, seeming to search rapidly for a type of comeback. Aaron stifled a sigh, quickly going to step between the two and hold the peace. He didn't want his house falling apart because these two couldn't be civil.

"Don't start something," Aaron looked to Thomas, who grinned playfully in response. He didn't seem at all affected by Aaron's seriousness, instead took the situation and recycled it for a lighthearted exchange. Aaron almost started to admire it, but he brushed it off and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. Alright; maybe he can't kick them out. But what can he do? Tell them in order for them to stay, they need to be civil? He contemplating how the situation would go and decided that it was worth a chance.

"Let's say I let you two stay here," He started carefully, jumping at the excited exclaim Jefferson gave from beside him. He snapped his eyes at the man, quickly getting out of the way before he could touch him and whirled to keep his back facing the front of the bed. Jefferson eyed him curiously, but didn't lose his excited facial features. Alexander looked a little more composed, like he knew Aaron was going to ask for something in exchange. 

 _Of course I'm gonna ask for something in exchange,_ Aaron thought, glancing aside and than back at the two, "but you need to behave. I don't want- I don't want spoons all over the floor, I certainly don't want to eat Mac n Cheese for a while, and _please,_ for the love of God, don't bother me at work." 

"Can do!" Alexander agreed quickly, though, Jefferson seemed to hesitate on the deal. Aaron stood straight, waiting patiently for his concerns.

"For a while?" He asked, voice slightly shaken. Aaron rolled his eyes and threw his hand to his face, shaking his head.

* * *

"So you're here with me... because... my apartment looks nice." Aaron said, leaning forward in his chair. He sat comfortably at his island in his apartment, eating cereal whilst Alexander explained everything. Thomas was sitting beside him, infatuated by the way he ate, apparently. He wouldn't stop staring, but Burr's never been shy before, so he ignored it and listened to what the Secretary of Treasury wanted to say.

"Well, it's sure a perk!" Alexander scoffed, rolling his eyes and shook his head, "No, I wanted to hang around you because you're an interesting lawyer. Twinkle-Toes beside you stayed because the apartment is nice."

"He's not wrong." Thomas hummed, discarding Alexander's insult. His discard looked like it irritated Alexander to no end, which amused Aaron highly. Alexander must do all he can to try and get under Jefferson's skin. Aaron smiled to himself, sitting up straight and took another bite of his Captain Crunch.

"Hey- uhm, I know you said it's part of the deal to not come to work with you, but... can I?" Alexander prompted excitedly, setting his hands on the island and leaning towards him, "I'll be nice! To you, that is."

Aaron shook his head in response, rolling his eyes at the loud groan Alexander gave.

"C'mon! Please!" Alexander wailed,  _loud._

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Alex in surprise and squared his shoulders. He swallowed, leaning back and crossed his arms. "No. That's the deal. Stay here."

"You're being a dictator!" Alexander hissed, glaring and clearly fumed when Thomas started barking with laughter.

"You're being a kid! Go sit in the corner, Hamilton," Jefferson snarked, voice taunting and loud. Aaron glanced back at the Secretary of State, then to Alexander and felt content. Thomas will agree with anything he says as long as it ticked Alexander off, so he supposed he was playing a safe game. At least he has one solid branch to hang onto from this odd tree of mystery.


End file.
